


she's playing her game (It's Understood Remix)

by Arabwel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Object Insertion, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Kate,” </i>Chris’ voice is rich and dark on the line.<i> “I found the photos.”</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	she's playing her game (It's Understood Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Das Model](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495048) by [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Teen Wolf, Harry Potter, Gundam 00, Glee, Weiss Kreuz, Naruto, Homestuck, Kuroko no Basuke, Les Miserables, X-Men, Shingeki no Kyojin, Hetalia, Bleach, Lewis, Free!
> 
> ****
> 
> I hope you enjoy this remix! Title from Kraftwerk

It’s nearly two in the morning when her phone rings; Kate groans and drops the Guns And Ammo mag on the bed and digs the phone out of her bag. She was just getting to the good part.

She checks the caller ID. It’s Chris. And there’s really only one reason why her brother would be calling her at this hour, all the way in Ontario. 

“Sweetie,” She purrs in lieu of an answer. 

_“Kate,”_ Chris’ voice is rich and dark on the line. _“I found the photos.”_

There’s a flutter of excitement in her spine, a hot spasm at the bit of her belly. She’s already getting wet. “Did you like them?” She asks before she can help herself. Ugh. Stupid. 

_"Very artistic,”_ he says, and she can hear the approval in his voice. 

“Pretty hot, huh?” She manages to keep the eagerness from her voice but can’t help squirming on top of the covers. “Which one’s your favorite?” 

Chris makes a contemplative noise. _“The one on the desk. I like the shoes. Very- you.”_

"Yeah, all the stuff's mine. Isn't the bustier cute? I don't get much chance to wear it, though." Her voice takes on a playful tone. "Hey, I'll put it on now!"

She drops the phone and rolls off the bed. She keeps that stuff at the back of the closet, so it takes her a moment to pull them out and shimmy out of her t-shirt and panties; the pale blue fabric is already soaked through and she shivers when she pulls the black lace up her smooth legs. The bustier scratches against her nipples and she stifles a moan when she pinches first one, then the other. 

She lies back down on the bed and picks up the phone. "Got it! The panties too - the ones I was wearing were blue and they didn't really go," she says, even though she thinks Chris would have liked them, too, liked how the pale blue cotton turned translucent with her slick, staining the flowery pattern. 

_“All you need is the shoes.”_

Kate laughs, a little giddy. She squashes the uncertainty, he thought that maybe Chris wouldn’t want to play far away. Of course he would. He wouldn’t have called if he didn’t. 

"I've got those too - they're my 'going out' shoes. Good investment, huh?" 

Chris huffs in her ear when she gets up again, to get the shoes. They’re strappy and look delicate, but surprisingly sturdy. She can and has run for her life in them. And they make her legs look amazing. 

"There," she says at last, "all dressed up and nowhere to go." The heels click against the floor as she makes her way back to the bed. “Gonna make it worth my while?” She licks her lips, bites back words. 

_“Kate,”_ his voice is low and if she concentrates she can hear the rustle of fabric, the creak of his office chair. 

“Come on!” her breath huffs out when she throws herself on the bed, her breasts bouncing inside the lace. The hand not holding the phone slides over the soft skin of her stomach, to toy with the waistband of the panties. She rubs the heel of her hand against her clit, slow and smooth, before she slips her fingers under the fabric and feels the wet heat coating her lips. 

_“What’s that, Katie?”_ and oh _fuck_ Chris’s voice gets her so wet, the sense memory of the rough rasp of his stubble against her neck, between her legs. She knows if he was here, he’d make her beg for it, no matter how much of a fight she could and would put up against him because he's still bigger, stronger, older - but she’s the sharp one. 

She goes for the kill. 

_“Please Daddy,”_ She moans, low in her throat as she uses two fingers to spread herself open. 

Chris inhales sharply and she can hear him down the line, hear the telltale sound of a zipper. She knows she has him now. 

Kate almost laughs, almost, but her pearly teeth bite into her lip just in time.She’s tense all over, shaking, vibrating; she knows she could just do it, plunge her fingers into her cunt and ride her hand until she’s coming hard and fast, but that’s not fun when she has her big brother’s voice in her ear, telling her she’s being a _bad girl._

She doesn’t tell him she’s sorry. “What are you gonna do with me, Daddy?”  
_  
“What do you have at hand, baby girl?”_

And, oh, isn’t that a loaded question. She has toys, too, in the back of her closet; clamps with sharp teeth, a bullet vibe (plastic, but she wants to make one out of a real casing one day), a strap-on that hasn’t seen any use yet. But she knows that’s not what he wants to hear. 

She bites back a whine when she pulls her hand out of her panties; trailing wetness along her skin. She tastes herself, the slick sounds drawing another sharp inhale from Chris. 

The sound she makes when she pulls her fingers free is obscene. He tells her so, voice rough as she reached unerringly to the item on her bedside table. 

_“Quit stalling, Katie. I want an answer.”_ the _Or else_ remains unsaid. 

Her hand closes around the heavy rubber-coated handle of her stun baton. She closes her eyes. “I have the baton you gave me.” 

Chris calls her a slut, a dirty little whore. A bitch in heat. His baby girl. Tells her to rake her nails over her skin hard enough to leave red welts, to pinch her tits hard enough to bruise. Every word makes heat pulse down her spine, almost as much as the knowledge that one wrong touch on the baton she slides between her legs, slides deep inside her body could kill her. It’s strong enough for a werewolf, after all. 

She comes hard, body clenching around the thick handle. Chris is not far behind, the deep grunt over the phone sending another shock of pleasure through her body. She wishes he was here, to feel his come splashing on her hands, on her belly, her face. She loves it when he loses control, gets brought low like an animal. 

The baton is slick but the rubber grip does its job and it doesn’t slide in her hand when she pulls it out, despite being coated in her wetness. Kate pulls out a pack of wipes, and starts cleaning it even before she’s caught her breath. 

“So,” she says almost conversationally, phone between her sweat-sticky shoulder and ear. "Once I'm done here, I'm thinking of coming down for a visit. Haven't seen Allison in a while, you know? I bet she misses her favorite aunt."

 _“Her only aunt, you mean.”_ There is a pause, and Kate snorts. 

“ _She does, though. I think she idolizes you a little."_ Chris continues, his voice warm, as it always is when he talks about Allison. 

Kate isn’t jealous. She is not. She still pouts, though. "Well, it's only natural. I am pretty awesome, let's face it."

_"The thing I love most about you is your self-confidence.”_

"You're so cute after you've come. Tell you what: when I come down, I'll show you what I love most about you."

_"Sounds fair,"_

"See you then,"

_“Katie, one last thing. Who took the photos?”_

Kate licks her lips before she answers, her breath catching. “Why?

Chris chuckles, low and dangerous. _“Because I am going to find the man who took those kind of photos of my fifteen year old baby sister and gut him like a fish.”_

She laughs. “Love you too, big brother.”


End file.
